


Le Son du Silence

by SheWhoWritesFanfics



Category: Kaeloo (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWritesFanfics/pseuds/SheWhoWritesFanfics
Summary: Moignon est très nul en guitare, mais ça lui empêche pas d'en faire quand même. Les autres ont une idée pour l'arrêter, mais vont-ils trop loin?
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr Chat, Kaeloo/Mr. Cat, Moignon/Ursula, Stumpy/Ursula
Kudos: 4





	1. Le plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229004) by [SheWhoWritesFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWritesFanfics/pseuds/SheWhoWritesFanfics). 



Kaeloo entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Coin-Coin, Mr Chat, Pretty, Eugly et Olaf étaient déjà là, assis autour de la table basse. Kaeloo s'assit avec eux. Elle souleva prudemment un côté de ses écouteurs et constata, à son grand soulagement, qu'elle n'entendait plus le bruit tortueux qui a tourmenté les habitants du Pays Trop Mignon depuis une semaine. Coin-Coin avait fait un excellent travail d'insonoriser la pièce. Il se leva et tout le monde concentra son attention sur lui.

«Coin.»

Ce simple «coin» était un discours expliquant pourquoi il avait convoqué cette assemblée. Moignon avait récemment commencé à jouer de la guitare avec tous ses amplis au volume maximum. Bien que ce soit naturellement un problème pour tous ceux qui habitent autour de lui, la pire chose, c’était que Moignon ne pouvait pas du tout jouer de la guitare.

«Je crois que Kaeloo devrait être celle qui résout ce problème! C'est elle qui était assez stupide pour croire que c'était une bonne idée de donner une guitare à Moignon pour son anniversaire!» Pretty a souligné.

Les autres, qui lui avaient tous acheté des jeux vidéo, fixèrent Kaeloo avec colère.

«Les jeux vidéo sont mauvais pour les enfants! Apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique peut aider un jeune enfant à développer son cerveau.»

«Coin», dit Coin-Coin, lui rappelant d'un ton légèrement agacé que lui et Moignon n'avaient que deux ans de moins qu'elle.

«T’as gaché nos vies, Kae-looser! J’ai pas pu utiliser TikTok de toute la semaine! TU COMPRENDS CE QUE ÇA FAIT À LA CARRIÈRE D'UNE STAR DES RÉSEAUX SOCIAUX?! »

«Euh… non?» Kaeloo dit honnêtement.

«Bien sûr que non! Une personne comme toi ne pourrait jamais comprendre. » Pretty jeta ses oreilles en arrière comme une fille humainea l'aurait fait avec ses cheveux.

«Allez, les amis, la musique nous fait pas trop de mal!»

«Coin!» Coin-Coin avait manqué une annonce importante à la radio au sujet d'une promotion sur les produits laitiers au supermarché parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Eugly signa discrètement à Kaeloo que Pretty ne lui permettait pas d'être heureuse parce qu'elle croyait que sa sœur ne pourrait pas être heureuse si elle ne l'était pas.

«Eugly et moi, on n' habite même pas avec vous! Nous sommes vos voisines et on ne peut toujours pas s’entendre parler dans notre propre maison! »

«Même moi, je suis dérangé par le bruit et  _ ma _ maison a des vrais murs!» intervint Olaf, qui n’avait pu crier sur les gens. Cela a été considéré comme une bonne chose par tout le monde, mais personne ne voulait vraiment lui dire ça.

«Chaque fois que j'entends cette musique, je ressens le désir soudain de lui arracher les bras et de les fourrer de m'en servir comme bouchons oreille.» dit Mr Chat. Tout le monde le regarda avec horreur. Mr Chat ne l'admettrait jamais, mais la vraie raison pour laquelle il était si fâché était que jouer du piano l'aidait à se détendre et à se sentir connecté à lui-même, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment apprécier de jouer sa musique quand Moignon avait la sienne à plein volume.

«Moi aussi, j'ai dû souffrir à cause de ça!» cria Kaeloo. «Chaque fois que j'essaye de parler à mon psychothérapeute au téléphone, on ne peut pas s’entendre!» se plaignit-elle, agrippant fermement les écouteurs dans sa main.

«Attends, grenouille, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces écouteurs?»

«Ce sont des écouteurs spéciaux à réduction de bruit que j'ai achetés pour ne plus avoir à écouter cette musique horrible.»

Mr Chat arracha les écouteurs de Kaeloo et les mit sur ses propres oreilles.

«Mr Chat, rendez moi mes écouteurs!» Ordonna Kaeloo. Mr Chat la regarda avec étonnement.

«J’entends rien du tout!» Un sourire diabolique se forma sur le visage du chat alors qu'il enlevait les écouteurs. «Je pense que j'ai une idée pour arrêter le casse-noisette une bonne fois pour toutes.»

«Coin?»

«Nous allons le convaincre qu’il est devenu sourd!»

_ Comment va-t-on faire ça? _ Demanda Eugly.

«C’est assez simple. On va lui mettre les écouteurs du têtard et il n’entendra rien! »

«Vous êtes si intelligent, Mr Chat,» soupira Pretty.

«Je sais, je sais.» Un sourire suffisant s'étala sur son visage.

«Mr Chat, vous trouvez pas que c'est un peu extrême? » demanda Kaeloo en agitant un doigt désapprobateur dans sa direction.

«T’as une meilleure solution, la rainette?»

«Eh bien… non,» admit-elle. «Mais lui faire croire qu'il est devenu sourd, comment ça résoudra le problème? Nous, on pourra toujours l’entendre! »

«Tu te rends compte que s'il ne pouvait plus entendre, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de jouer de la musique, non?» il dit sardoniquement avec un sourcil levé.

«Très bien,» soupira-t-elle. Tout le monde applaudit.


	2. Le silence

Mr Chat se dirigea vers Moignon et ses amplis, essayant de se couvrir les oreilles avec ses pattes. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu à pierre feuille ciseaux…

«Casse-noisette!» il a appelé, mais l'écureuil ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

«Casse-noisette!» il essaya à nouveau, un peu plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse.

«MOIGNON!» cria-t-il à pleins poumons. Ça ne marcha non plus, alors Mr Chat le frappa à la tête avec un gros marteau.

«Aïe!» Moignon tendit la main pour se frotter la tête, enlevant ses mains de la guitare. Mr Chat sentit ses oreilles sonner.

«Oh, salut Mr Chat! Vouliez-vous quelque chose?

«Je voulais juste te donner ces écouteurs!» Mr Chat lui mit les écouteurs. «Ils sont censés t’aider à mieux jouer de la musique!»

«Merci, mais non merci.»

«Hein?»

«Je suis déjà doué pour jouer de la musique, parce que je suis tellement génial! C’est impossible de m'améliorer! » répondit le rongeur, un sourire suffisant s'étalant sur son visage alors que Mr Chat se penchait. Le rongeur se pencha pour ramasser sa guitare, mais Mr Chat sortit son bazooka.

«TU VAS METTRE CES FICHUS ÉCOUTEURS, OUI?!»

«OK OK!» Grogna Moignon. Il mit les écouteurs, mais au moment où il se tourna pour faire face à Mr Chat, le félin était parti depuis longtemps. Moignon haussa les épaules, prit sa guitare et commença à jouer. Il était incapable de s'entendre jouer à cause des écouters.

_ Mr Chat a dû faire quelque chose sur ma guitare _ , se dit-il.  _ Quel méchant. Je vais aller regarder la télé. La dessin animée de Mister Coolskin va être diffusée en ce moment. Je pourrai parler à Mr Chat de ma guitare plus tard ... _

Moignon se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Il pouvait voir bouger la bouche de Mister Coolskin, mais il ne pouvait pas l’entendre. Il conclut que la télé devait être mis en sourdine et appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande pour augmenter le volume. Il continua à appuyer sur le bouton, mais même lorsque le volume etait monté au maximum, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Naturellement, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

«Stupide télé!» Moignon hurla en lançant la télécommande sur la télé, la cassant.

Kaeloo et Mr Chat, cachés derrière un buisson, gémirent, sachant très bien qu'ils devraient payer pour une nouvelle télé. Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur cachette et se précipitèrent vers le canapé où Moignon était assis, feignirent d'avoir l'air choqué que la télévision ait été détruite et se mirent à lui crier dessus. Les cris, bien sûr, n'étaient pas faux. Cependant, même s'ils avaient le volume combiné d'un volcan en éruption, Moignon ne pouvait pas entendre un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose car s'il pouvait entendre ce qu'ils menaçaient de lui faire, il lui faudrait plusieurs années de psychothérapie. Il était à peu près certain que c'était une autre farce inventée par ses amis pour qu'ils puissent rire de lui - c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils faisaient une telle chose.

«Bon, pourquoi que je peux rien entendre?» demanda l'écureuil. Quand il ne pouvait pas non plus entendre sa propre voix, il a commencé à paniquer. Il ne pensa même pas un instant que c'était à cause des écouteurs.

«Mr Chat! Mr Chat! Je n’entends plus rien! » il cria. Le chat eut une expression de surprise et fit signe à Moignon de le suivre. Kaeloo les a suivi et les trois amis se sont rendus dans la salle d'examen médical. Mr Chat fit signe à Moignon de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen. Il écouta son rythme cardiaque avec un stéthoscope, tapota son genou avec un marteau en caoutchouc et regarda l'intérieur de sa bouche avec un abaisse-langue. Il secoua tristement la tête et appela les autres dans la pièce. Moignon a vu les visages de tout le monde passer de la confusion au choc et à l'horreur. (Mr Chat a obtenu cet effet en décrivant en détail ce qu'il ferait à Coin-Coin s'il mettait la main sur un chalumeau, une ponceuse à bande et un ventilateur électrique.)

«Qu’est-ce qui se passe?!» Demanda Moignon, vraiment effrayé. Mr Chat prit un morceau de craie et alla au tableau noir au fond de la pièce.

_ T’as perdu l’ouïe _ , écrit-il. Les yeux de Moignon s'écarquillèrent.

«QUOI?! Comment c’est arrivé? J'ai dû être attaqué par des ninjas! Ou des zombies! Ou Moignon interdimensionnel qui n'arrête pas d'apparaître au Pays Trop Mignon! dit-il en commençant à hyperventiler. Kaeloo s'est approchée du tableau et Mr Chat lui donna la craie.

_ Peut-être que ta musique forte t’a fait du mal aux oreilles!  _ elle a écrit.

«NOOOOOOOOON!» hurla Moignon, tombant à genoux sur le sol. Tout le monde grimaça.

Pretty a sorti son téléphone et lui a envoyé un texto. Moignon sentit son téléphone vibrer et le prit pour voir le message.

_ C’EST PAS PARCE QUE T’ES SOURD QUE TU PEUX CRIER COMME ÇA! NOUS SOMMES PAS SOURDS! ARRÊTE DE CRIER! _

Ce texte a été suivi de trois emojis de visage en colère.

«Je suis devenu sourd! Je suis devenu sourd! JE SUIS DEVENU SOURD! » Moignon a crié. Il s'est enfui à l'horizon, continuant à crier tout le long. Un silence complet régna pendant quelques secondes, puis tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Coin-Coin.

«Coin?»

«On est allés trop loin?» Répéta Mr Chat, incrédule.

«C'est juste une blague!» dit Pretty en roulant les yeux.

Tout le monde en a ri, mais Coin-Coin avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.


	3. Les retombées

Le lendemain, Moignon s'est réveillé le matin, et il allait bien pendant environ 20 secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il était maintenant sourd. Il pouvait à peine se résoudre à sortir du lit, mais puisque c'était ainsi que le reste de sa vie allait se passer, il ferait aussi bien de s'y habituer. Avec l'air pensif et misérable, Moignon se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et frappa à la porte. N'entendant aucune réponse, il entra dans la salle de bain et vit Kaeloo assis sur la toilette, lisant un roman policier.

«AAAAHH!» Kaeloo hurla, essayant de couvrir la moitié inférieure de son corps avec le livre. «Moignon! Je t’ai dit que la salle de bain était occupée!

«Pardon!» Moignon s'excusa et se précipita, esquivant à peine le livre que Kaeloo lui avait lancé avec colère. Il avait oublié qu’il ne serait pas capable d’entendre une réponse même s’il frappait à la porte. 

«Moignon! Attends! FERME LA PORTE!» Kaeloo cria, son visage rouge d'embarras, mais Moignon ne l'entendit pas, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il alla dans la salle à manger et se prépara un bol de céréales. Comme il avait tendance à manger très rapidement, il avait déjà fini de manger au moment où Mr Chat entra dans la pièce une minute après. 

«Je vais me préparer un deuxième bol de céréales», dit Moignon, et se prépara à verser le reste des céréales dans la boîte dans son bol.

«Attends, casse-noisette! C’est la dernière boîte de céréales dans la maison et j’ai pas encore mangé! » Mr Chat cria, mais incapable de l'entendre, Moignon versa les céréales dans son bol. L'estomac de Mr Chat grogna.

Quand Kaeloo a fini d'utiliser la salle de bain, Moignon entra pour se regarder dans le miroir. Kaeloo avait réussi à contenir sa colère et à s'abstenir de frapper Moignon, mais Mr Chat était beaucoup plus impulsif qu’elle. Alors que Moignon examinait l'œil au beurre noir qu'il avait reçu de Mr Chat, il remarqua un bouton sur sa joue. Heureusement pour lui, sa voisine était un célèbre gourou de la beauté.

Pretty était sur son ordinateur portable, diffusant en direct un vlog de beauté.

«La vidéo d’aujourd’hui est sponsorisée par la crème anti-boutons Goodbye Boutons! C'est la marque que j'utilise depuis trois ans, et j'ai pas eu de bouton depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à l'utiliser. Il a un mélange spécial de - »

Elle fut interrompue lorsque Moignon entra dans sa chambre.

«Dégage! Je suis au milieu d'un streaming!» elle a commandé. Égocentrique qu'elle l'était, oublier des détails importants dans la vie de ses «amis» - comme Moignon qui croyait qu'il était devenu sourd - était naturel pour elle.

«Hé, Pretty, tu peux m'aider avec ce bouton?» s'enquit-il, désignant le petit bouton sur sa joue. Pretty s'est rendu compte qu'avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait donner l'impression que c'était une partie prévue de la promotion qu'elle faisait pour ses sponsors.

«Bien sûr, Moignon,» dit-elle, forçant un sourire à la caméra. «Tu devrais essayer cette -»

Moignon décida de lire sur les lèvres ce qu'elle disait, espérant qu'il serait capable de la comprendre au moins partiellement. Il regarda fixement sa bouche, essayant de distinguer les mots.

_ Tu devrais ... demander? _

Il comprit qu'elle essayait de lui dire de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre à la place.

«Mais t’est la meilleure personne à qui demander. Ta peau est si belle maintenant qu’on pourrait jamais dire que il y a juste deux semaines depuis t’as eu une éruption d'acné! C’était horrible! Ton visage entier était couvert d'énormes boutons remplis de pus et tu ressemblais à une pizza géante! Et même si j’adore les pizzas, c’était dégoûtant! T’as même dû mentir à tes abonnés en disant que la raison pour laquelle tu pouvais pas faire une vidéo était parce que t’étais à l'hôpital pour une chirurgie d'urgence! Je veux dire, c'est cool qu'ils t’ont envoyé un tas de cadeaux pour guérir et que t’as reçu beaucoup d'argent du site web de financement participatif que t’as créé pour la fausse chirurgie, car tout le monde pensait que c'était réel, mais cette acné était horrible. Mais depuis que ton visage est revenu à la normale si vite, j'ai pensé que je te demanderai de l'aide! »

Horrifié, Pretty se tourna lentement pour faire face à l'écran, où elle était bombardée de commentaires haineux (bien mérités), ainsi que d'une ou deux personnes menaçant de porter une plainte contre elle pour la fausse collecte de fonds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Moignon quitta la pièce avec plusieurs égratignures en plus de son œil au beurre noir.

\----

Un peu plus tard, le groupe s'est réuni dans la même pièce que la veille. 

«Coin.»

_ Vous devriez arrêter cette petite blague. _

«Mais c'est tellement plus paisible sans sa musique de guitare!» dit Kaeloo.

«Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça, mais je suis d'accord avec le canard,» Mr Chat hocha la tête avec insistance. »A cause de lui, j'ai pas pu prendre le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui!»

«Et bien, je vous ai fait un repas une fois que j'ai réussi à sortir de la salle de bain,» lui rappela Kaeloo, en mettant un morceau de crêpe dans sa bouche avec une fourchette. «Un petit-déjeuner sain préparé avec amour est bien meilleur qu’un bol de céréales, vous ne pensez pas?» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui lança un doux sourire qui dura environ une seconde, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle le voie.

«Eh bien, j'ai perdu tous mes abonnés, j'ai dû leur rendre tout l'argent que j'ai reçu d'eux, il y a un hashtag et un tas de vidéos YouTube sur moi, et je pourrais même être poursuivi en justice!» Pretty déclamé.

_ Où est Olaf? _ Eugly demanda.

À ce moment là, Kaeloo recevait un appel vidéo sur son téléphone. Elle accepta l'appel pour voir Serguei qui tenait le téléphone tandis que plusieurs robots mini-frigo essayaient de libérer Olaf de plusieurs rouleaux de ruban adhésif le retenant au plafond.

«Si je trouve ce дурак, je vais utiliser mon autorité d'empereur pour le faire exécuter!» Olaf hurla. Kaeloo mit fin à l'appel.

«D'ailleurs, grenouille, il t’a pas pas aussi causé des problèmes ce matin?» 

«Eh bien, oui, mais au moins on n'a pas à écouter cette horrible musique de guitare!»

«Tu as raison,» dit Mr Chat. «Je suppose qu’on peut juste attendre un peu plus longtemps.»

\----

Un peu plus tard, Mr Chat et Coin-Coin jouaient au combat à l'épée avec des tronçonneuses, malgré les protestations de Kaeloo que c'était «trop dangereux». Coin-Coin faisait attention de ne pas blesser Mr Chat, mais comme Coin-Coin était indestructible, Mr Chat ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire de même. Il a balancé sa tronçonneuse sur Coin-Coin, qui s'est esquivé puis a frappé la tronçonneuse de Mr Chat avec la sienne. Même si Mr Chat n’était pas blessé, Coin-Coin a utilisé tellement de force que la tronçonneuse de Mr Chat a heurté un arbre et a coupé sa base si profondément qu’il allait se renverser. Moignon était assis sur le canapé près de l'arbre; s'il renversait, il tomberait directement sur lui et le blesserait.

«Coin!»

«Bouge de là!»

«Bouge, Moignon!»

Malheureusement, Moignon ne les a pas entendus.

«MOIGNON!» ils crient à l'unisson.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Randomness Unlimited pour la traduction. La fanfic originale est disponible en anglais sous le titre "The Sound of Silence".


End file.
